


Moxxie's Nasty Hangover

by FoxyFloofbutt



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Diarrhea, Farting, Hangover, Humiliation, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Other, Scat, Shit, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyFloofbutt/pseuds/FoxyFloofbutt
Summary: CONTENT WARNING// Scat/Poop/Shit, FartsJust a fun, smutty story that's intended to take place after episode 3 of HB, with the aftermath of Moxxie getting totally plastered on beer. So I write a fun, nasty story for those who are into it. And if you're not, you read the content warning, you knew what you were getting into, so I'm not sorry. Anyways, enjoy, or don't, it's a free country.
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Moxxie's Nasty Hangover

Millie takes Moxxie home after a long day of spring break-related shenanigans in the living world. The events of the day leaving Moxxie completely intoxicated. Millie found his drunk self to be rather cute. He hardly ever drank, especially not enough to get himself drunk, so this was a nice surprise. Moxxie was completely passed out in Millie's arms. She let them into their place and she brought her husband to their bed. Millie smiled and gently set him down on the bed and tucked him in.

"Sleep well, darling~" She softly says before kissing his forehead. Millie then lays in bed next to them and she soon falls asleep too.

Moxxie wakes up and groans, feeling the aftermath of the previous day. Both his head and his stomach hurts. His soft groans soon wake Millie. Instead of being upset, she's concerned for him. She gets up and stands next to him, gently rubbing his head.

"You feelin' alright, hun?" Millie softly says, continuing to comfort Moxxie.

"N-no, I feel -HURK- a-awful…" He softly groans, rubbing his stomach. It groans loudly and he feels a pressure building up in his bowels.

"H-honey, can you p-please grab me some medicine…?" Moxxie softly asks, groaning as he does.

Millie nods and she quickly heads off to find some medicine for Moxxie. While the coast is clear, he blushes and relaxes his bowels, allowing a long, wet fart to push its way out. -BBLLUURRTTT- He blushes at the sound, which was rather loud. Fortunately for him, Millie didn't hear. Soon after the smell hit him. It was very pungent and it reeked awfully. He quickly fans the smell away as he hears Millie making her way back. She goes right back to standing next to him.

"Open up~" She says softly. Moxxie does as she asks and he opens his mouth. Millie gives him the Medicine and he swallows it.

"There, you ought to feel better real soon~" She says, laying back next to him. She gently hugs him, cuddling him gently.

Moxxie usually loved cuddling with Millie, but unlike most instances, this time he desperately needed to fart. He never passed gas around his wife and he was afraid of how she'd react. He tried his best to hold it in. This would prove to be futile soon enough.

Millie repositioned herself and ended up putting a decent amount of pressure on his stomach, forcing out an even longer, wetter fart. -BBBLLUURRROOORRRPPTTTTT- 

It was far longer and smellier and longer than the last, but there was also one key difference… the massive amount of wet, sloppy shit in his briefs. Moxxie's eyes went wide and he gasped as he noticed he thoroughly soiled himself. He then excused himself and started to waddle to the bathroom, ashamed of himself.

"Awww, you poor thing… You need help getting to the bathroom?" Millie asks, starting to get up from the bed.

"N-no, I'm alright… Y-you just stay there, I'll be back~" Moxxie says, blushing deeply in pure embarrassment.

He soon makes it and he closes and locks the door behind him. He undoes his pants and pulls them down, followed by his underwear. He gags at the smell of his freshly soiled briefs, realizing just how awful they smelled. He also realized that his plump, red ass was covered in shit. To avoid getting it all over the seat, he quickly wiped it off. He gently set his plump ass down on the seat and his stomach churned loudly, followed by a strong, powerful pressure building up in his gut.

-BBLLOORRRTTTTT- He groans loudly as he starts shitting loudly. A steady stream of soft, sloppy diarrhea pours out of his ass. He clutches his stomach and bites his lip. Millie hears his groans and she gets up. She heads to the bathroom. As soon as she gets there, she gags at the awful stench, but powers through it to see if Moxxie is okay. She gently knocks on the door.

"A-are you alright in there?" Millie asks, sounding concerned.

"Y-yes, honey… J-just a bit of a stomach ache…" Moxxie reassures, continuing to shit. He debated whether or not he should tell Millie about his accident, but he decided not too, being too embarrassed to tell her.

He groans and his shitting continues. The smell was awful and he started to sweat from just how much he was shitting. His red asshole started to burn and he bit his lip. He pushed his shit out as hard as he could, hoping to get it over with as soon as possible. Millie, now feeling concerned, started trying to get in. Moxxie panicked at first, but then realized that he locked the door, or at least he thought he did. The doorknob turned and Millie pushed it open and she peeked her head in.

"Honey, are you oka- G-good lord, what happened?" She says, noticing the load of steaming fudge in his briefs and seeing his pain. She blushed and got out and closed the door behind her.

"S-sorry, I'll help wash your clothes once you're done… I-if you need anything, just ask, okay~" She says softly, trying not to embarrass Moxxie too much.

Moxxie was already super embarrassed. He soon felt the last of his shit pouring out, now only puffs of nasty, shit-scented gas being pushed out. He wipes his ass and he tries to flush. The toilet clogged immediately and he whimpered in embarrassment. He washed his hands and he walked out with his head down, completely embarrassed and ashamed. He's startled by the feeling of two arms wrapped around him.

"Is your tummy feeling better now~?" Millie says softly, kissing all over his cheek.

"Y-yes, honey~ Much better~" Moxxie responds, blushing and hugging her back.

"That's lovely~ Now let's get you some pants that aren't soiled, shall we~?" Millie teases and grabs some clean pants and briefs, handing them to Moxxie. He blushes and puts them on.

"Relax, I was just teasing~ I'll go clean up, you get some rest, you still seem sick as a dog~" She says, kissing his forehead and going to deal with the mess in the bathroom.

Moxxie then lays down in their bed and he smiles softly.

"I love the woman…~" Moxxie says softly with a smile, right before falling asleep.

Meanwhile, right outside the bathroom window…

Blitzo chuckles as he watches over the footage he recorded from their bathroom window.

"This idiot shit himself?! Man, that dorky pants-shitter is never gonna live this down~" Blitzo laughs before tucking his camera away and heading back to his office, pleased with the footage he captured.


End file.
